


Taking on the world together

by orphan_account



Series: 15 Reasons AU [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack are finally getting Married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking on the world together

**Author's Note:**

> Psssst...the officiant script was used from this site: http://www.angelfire.com/id/vancuren/wedscript.html

It had been just over seven months since Mark had proposed to Jack, and now it was almost time. They were getting married tomorrow, and they had already been in Ireland for two days. Jack had been practically vibrating with tension and excitement the entire time. Everything was ready. They had suits, music, food, location. Everything would be perfect. They had decided to have the wedding in the field near Jacks home, and both of their mothers had spend the day getting everything set up. Jack and Mark weren’t allowed near the final set-up, because, according to their mothers, it wouldn’t be as perfect tomorrow. They had to get the full effect. 

Jack couldn’t sleep. He was anxious, Mark wasn’t next to him, and neither was Sammy. Their mothers had insisted they be separated for night, so Mark had to stay in a different cabin. It was already 1am, and everyone else was asleep, or at least he hoped. The emptiness next to him make him feel uncomfortable and unsafe. With Mark next to him, he was never alone. He couldn’t sleep without him. 

Slipping out of the bed, Jack slipped out of the cabin, checking to make sure nobody could see him, and made his way over to Mark. The lights in Marks cabin were off, but the telltale sound of a laptop told him that Mark couldn’t sleep either. Jack could hear his own voice emitting from the laptop, and realized Mark was watching his videos in his place. Tiptoeing over, Jack grinned.

“Mark?”

Mark jumped at the sudden voice, looked up and grinned. He slid over to allow Jack to get in next to him.

“Hey. Ours mom are going to kill us, you know.”

“...I couldn’t sleep without you.”

Mark kissed him, before shutting the laptop now that he had the real thing with him. 

“I know. I couldn’t sleep without you either.”

They slid down into a laying position, and Jack buried his face in Marks shoulder while Mark wrapped an arm over his waist.

“...Are you excited for tomorrow?” Jack asked, nervous that Mark had gotten cold feet.

“Im so excited. I can’t wait to call you my husband. ...Are you scared?”

“...Yes. But only that you’ll leave and get cold feet. I’m not scared to get married, I’m scared that we won’t. “

Mark kissed him gently on the forehead before closing his eyes.

“I’d never leave you, Jack.”

They drifted off to sleep, finally content, even though they both knew there would be hell to pay later.

They were woken up in the morning by Jacks mother stomping in.

“Sean William McLoughlin! I told you to stay in the other cabin! Its bad luck to see each other the night before the wedding!”

Jack groaned into his pillow, rubbing at his eyes.

“I couldn’t sleep, Ma! It was either I come in here to sleep or there wouldn’t be a wedding because neither of us would be able to keep our eyes open!”

Her face softened, but she was still upset.

“I understand that you’re used to sharing a bed, but its still bad luck! Come on, get up, we can at least stop you from seeing each other until the ceremony!”

Jack whined and clung to Mark, who smirked slightly because he knew they wouldn’t win against Mrs.McLoughlin. Grabbing her son by the ear, Jacks mother pulled him out of bed.

“Come on, we need to get you ready. Mark, your mother will be here in just a second, dear.”

With that, Mrs. McLoughlin lead Jack by the ear to his original cabin, like she had done all the time in his teenage years. It was impossible to win a fight against her.

He was grumpy and annoyed until he heard Mark yell from his cabin, and he knew that momiplier had just forcefully ejected him from bed as well. It made him feel a little better.

It took hours, but eventually, his mother and his sister, who had come in 2 hours after they had started, were satisfied with his suit, hair, and general presentation. They left him by himself after making him swear he wouldn’t ruin their hard work. He sat around, texting Mark at random.

‘Why didn’t we elope?’ -Jack

‘Because we would have died when ours mothers found out.’ - Mark

‘They’re still trying to kill us though.’ - Jack

‘At least there will be cake later.’ -Mark

Jack grinned as he remembered. They had had fun picking out the cake, even if it had taken them an extremely long time to find one they both agreed on.Their cake topper was custom, and had them standing together with Sammy by their feet. It was adorable. 

Jacks mother came in an hour later to get him. They had decided that Mark would be the one standing at the altar and Jack would walk down the aisle. She led Jack to a small waiting area where only Ava remained holding a basket of lily, rose, and orchids. She was fitted in a white dress with a light green ribbon around her waist. She jumped as she saw him.

“Uncle Jack!” She smiled.

Her front teeth had grown back in the previous months.

“Are you ready Ava? Are you excited?”

Her entire body moved with her as she nodded at him.

“Yeah! Im gonna be the best flower girl there ever was!”

Jack grinned and lightly pushed her in the direction of the aisle as her turn to walk was signaled. 

Jack took a deep breath to steady himself and waited for his cue. When he heard it, he began to walk. 

It was gorgeous. The entire area was decorated with soft white ribbons, twinkling fairy lights, and pale cherry blossoms. It was perfect. 

He stared straight ahead, trying not to think about all the people staring at him and oh god what if he messed up. They had decided against having anyone walk with him, so he didn’t have anyone to calm him, but as he looked ahead, he finally met Marks eyes. Mark had a smile on his face and he was practically bouncing with excitement. He had Tom as his best man, and Bob and Wade as his groomsmen. Jack had his sister, Emma, stand in place of a best man, and Aiden and Seamus as his groomsmen. Amelia hadn’t felt left out, because her daughter got to be the flower girl. 

As Jack finally reached the end of the aisle, he decided that since he was able to do that, nothing else in life would ever scare him. He took Marks hand, and they smiled at each other as the officiant began speaking.

“ Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Mark Edward Fischbach and Sean William McLoughlin in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and husband.”

Jack tuned everything else out until it was time for the vows. This was it, this was the end game.

"Do you Mark, take Sean to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Mark looked Jack directly in the eyes and gripped his hand as he smiled.

“I do.”

“And, do you Sean, take Mark to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

He pushed back the tears that were threatening to surface.

“I do.”

“And now the exchange of the rings.”

Peter was their ring bearer, and he held the small pillow like his life depended on it. He walked to Mark and held up the pillow, smiling proudly. Mark gave him a small thumbs up before picking up a ring and taking Jacks hand, sliding it onto Jacks ring finger, where it would reside for the rest of Jacks life. Jack did the same for Mark, and as he did, he couldn’t stop a few rebel tears from escaping. How had his life become this? How did he deserve such a perfect man?

"Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today."

Mark and Jack smiled at each other again as the officiant spoke up again.

“And now, by the power vested in me by the Republic of Ireland, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband." 

The officiant didn’t have to say it twice. They embraced and Mark pulled him in for a deep kiss. When they separated, Jack buried his tearstained face in Marks shoulder, and Mark held him.

"Family and Friends, I present to you, Mr and Mr Fischbach-McLoughlin.” 

They faced the crowd who started cheering and Jack saw his mother crying in the front row, and Mark mother right next to her, doing the same. They had done it. They were married, and what a fucking thought that was. His husband, Mark. A quick look told him Mark was overwhelmed, too. They grinned at each other and finally made their way back down the aisle. 

Later, after the reception, they waited in the airport for their flight to Japan where they were having their honeymoon. 

“So, Mr. Fischbach-McLoughlin, are you ready to take on the world together?”

Jack grinned and kissed Mark as the announcement to board came on.

“With you? Always. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Its here! Next will be either them announcing their marriage to their fans, or I might skip that and move on to them adopting their first kid. What would you guys prefer?


End file.
